skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: EoP: Enter the Vecoline
In the Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy series. Previous: Suns of Acornia - Next: The Black Dragoness Chapter One: Searching for Answers Spyro the Dragon furiously searched through his books, looking for any info on the prophecy Ignitus had told him about. Tails was helping him look through the books. "Um, what prophecy are we looking for again?" Spyro rolled his eyes. "The prophecy Ignitus told me about before I left the Dragon Realms to live here, when he was telling me about the history of Willow Woods with the evil Panther King and bla bla, he said that the three Creators, Amoura, Polokus, and Crystalor, are trapped within the Great Protoon, and that there is a prophecy that a group of heroes would one day release them, and there is absolutely nothing ''about the prophecy in ''any ''of my books!" Tails looked through Spyro's house for any books. Spyro's house was quite small, with two shelves full of books and plushies on the wall by the door. Tails flew up the stairs, and looked around at Spyro's desk. Spyro had numerous dragon statues on his desk, maps of different locations in Skylands hung up on the wall, with one being a map of the Dragon Realms. On the wall to Tails' left, hung a sketch of Spyro, with cursive writing under it written in Draconic; the language of dragons. By it, hung a poster with a blue-feathered pelican on it which read "Trouble with the trolley, eh?". Spyro also had a small lamp on the desk, with a giant jar full of coins next to it. "I don't see any more books on the desk, I think we looked through every book in this house." Spyro flew up to his desk next to Tails.. "Time for plan "B" then." Spyro grabbed a book off the shelf in which he borrowed from Ignitus, he opened the book and showed Tails a page. Tails looked puzzled. "Portal Master Claus? How is he going to help us know more about the prophecy?" "It says that he has knowledge of some of Skylands' most mysterious secrets, legends, and propheces, he has to know something, and we have to find him." Spyro then led Tails out the door, and went to the city. Spyro caught sight of Sunburn and Smile Dog, and walked towards them. "Hey guys, where's Gill and Flashwing?" Sunburn shrugged. "They're over there." Sunburn pointed at a cherry sale stand with Gill Grunt and Flashwing buying cherries. Flashwing walked over to the group holding a basket of cherries. "They wanted one hundred gold coins a ''basket, and this isn't really that much of a full basket." Flashwing held up a basket full of only ten cherries. Spyro shrugged. "I know, right? A basket ''could mean a basket of two cherries, or it could mean a basket of a million, it doesn't really specify." Flashwing and Gill walked over to the group, Flashwing was growling. "And they totally ripped us off! I'm never going to one of those cherry stands in the side of the road ''ever ''again!" Spyro picked up a cherry from the basket and ate in it one bite. "Never mind the expensive cherries, I need help. I need to find Portal Master Claus." All of Spyro's friends' jaws dropped. "PORTAL MASTER CLAUS!?" Tails hovered above them. "Yeah, Spyro believes that Claus will somehow know about some prophecy or something." Smile Dog stood straight on his hind legs. "I wanna go find him! I am a really big fan, I always wanted to meet the real Masked Man himself!" Rayman walked beside Smile Dog and snatched a cherry out of Flashwing's basket. "What's this about some Claus mumbo jumbo?" Spyro snorted. "None of your business, Rayman." Rayman tapped Spyro on the wing, causing Spyro to jump the opposite direction. "It is too all of my business, I've always wanted to meet the real Santa Claus!" Spyro rolled his eyes and growled. "Not THAT Claus, you limbless idiot." Rayman shrugged. "Oh." Spyro growled. Tails hovered between the two. "Guys! Now's not the time to get into a fight! If we wanna go find Portal Master Claus we better go now." Spyro calmed down a little. "She's right, come on guys." Tails stopped Spyro in his tracks. "But, we have ''no ''idea where Claus actually ''is, in fact, no one in Skylands knows." Spyro knew Tails was right, but then he had an idea. "I can use my dragon sense to track Claus down, I just have to concentrate a little." Spyro then closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts, he pictured a Portal Master wearing a gray helmet, as he thought harder he could tell he was getting closer to being able to track Claus' scent. You see, every dragon has something called a "dragon sense", where the dragon can track down people or locations by picturing them, even if it's millions of miles away. "I think I can smell him, follow me." Spyro walked towards the forest, Spyro's friends followed. Chapter Two: Masked Man It was nearly moonhigh as Spyro and his friends slowly walked through the forest. Gill Grunt was the most exhausted of all. "Spyro, we've been walking for hours, are you sure we're going to find him?" Spyro kept on walking. "Yes, I am sure." The group then heard a rustle in the bushes, Spyro stopped right in his tracks, before turning to the bushes. "The scent goes in the bushes." Spyro walked in the bushes, and before he knew it, he looked over and saw a giant mountain at the edge of the forest, Spyro looked up, and saw that high up in the mountain was a small cave. Spyro's friends managed to crawl through the bushes and catch up with him. "The scent goes to that cave up there." Spyro pointed at the small cave in the mountain. Spyro then took flight towards the mountain. Flashwing, Sunburn, and Tails followed, with Rayman, Smile Dog, and Gill Grunt riding on Sunburn's back. The eight made it up to the cave, where they landed. Spyro walked slowly to the entrance of the cave, and heard sounds on the inside, of what sounded like a TV. "HOW ABOUT INFINITY TIMES INFINITY?" "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!" The commercial blared as Spyro heard a loud grunt. "Oh shut up!" Spyro peered inside as he saw the Masked Man himself, Claus, grabbing the remote to his TV and shutting it off. Claus then turned his head and saw Spyro peering in. Claus gasped before pulling out his sword. "IT'S A SKYWING INTRUDER! RIDLEY! DRAGO! UC!" Spyro walked inside holding his paws up in an "I have no weapons" fashion, as if he were under arrest or something. Claus pointed his sword directly at Spyro before the three Skylanders Ridley, Drago, and the Ultimate Chimera appeared out of the darkness. Ridley walked over to Claus and tapped him on the shoulder. "Claus, there's no need to attack, it's just Spyro." Claus slowly put his sword down as Spyro's friends walked inside the cave. Spyro gazed over at Ridley, Drago, and the UC. "Bu-ut, you said you didn't have a Portal Master!" Ridley walked over to Spyro and dipped his head at him. "We wanted to keep him a secret, we're sorry we lied." Smile Dog and Rayman then ran over to Claus, Smile Dog stopped and bowed before him. "Oh great Portal Master Claus, I am your biggest fan!" Claus put his hand on Smile Dog and lifted his head up. "Please, you don't have to do that." The two moons shone brightly on Claus, as if he were in the spotlight. Rayman then looked at Claus and poked him in the nose. "Wow! The real Santa Claus! Wait, didn't Santa wear red, and have a really big beard, or something? And last time I heard, Santa didn't have a lightsaber." Claus rolled his eyes. "I get that a lot. And it's not a lightsaber." Claus waved his glowing sword at Rayman, which crackled with electricity. Claus then turned and looked at Spyro. "What brings you here, SkyWing?" Spyro got up and walked towards Claus. "We're here to see if you know anything about a prophecy." Claus shrugged. "What kind of prophecy?" "The prophecy that Chronicler Ignitus told me about, where a group of great heroes will release the three Creators from the Great Protoon." Claus thought for a moment. "The three Creators...ah yes, I remember, Amoura, Polokus, and Crystalor, I presume?" Spyro nodded. "That prophecy sounds familiar, but I don't quite remember much about it." Spyro shrugged. "But aren't you supposed to be the wise ''Portal Master Claus who knows every single secret in Skylands history?" Claus rolled his eyes. "Lies, all lies, you've been reading those books about me haven't you?" Spyro nodded. "The book writers tend to exaggerate me, I don't ''really ''know magic spells that the Arkeyans hadn't discovered, I'm not even of the Magic Element! I know a little about Skylands history and prophecies, but not that much." Spyro was shocked to hear that everything he'd been reading about for weeks was all a lie, he wondered if all the info he read about on other topics were all lies too. Claus then dipped his head at Spyro. "I suggest you visit Magiciano and Vecoline, they know about quite a few prophecies." The Ultimate Chimera growled when he heard Vecoline's name. Sunburn stepped in front of Spyro. "Vecoline? Isn't that the guy who was ''insanely ''popular in 2012, before having it all die down?" Claus nodded. "Me and my Skylanders used the Crystal of Time to travel back to 2012 to see the rise and fall of Vec's popularity. Vec lives in Volcano Island with his friend Magiciano now, I suggest you go see them." Spyro nodded. "Will do, thank you, Claus." Spyro then turned away and flew from the cave back to the forest. Just as Spyro's friends were about to follow, Claus' three Skylanders ran and stopped them. Ridley spread his wings. "Wait! We wanna go with you! If that's alright with you." Claus nodded before Tails gazed up at him. "Alright, you guys can come with us, the more the merrier!" Sunburn gazed over at the Ultimate Chimera. "You can come with us, but I ain't carrying ya!" Sunburn was almost about to collapse under the weight of Rayman, Smile Dog, and Gill Grunt combined. Ridley walked over to the UC. "I can carry you." The UC then slowly climbed on Ridley's back, Ridley grunted before slowly gliding to the forest. Smile Dog was puzzled. "But, doesn't the UC have wings? Can't he fly?" Drago hovered over to him. "Well, he does, but seeing how small they are, they can't lift him up, he can barely even glide." Drago then flew from the cave to the forest. Sunburn, Tails, and Flashwing then waved at Claus and flew back to the forest to catch up with the others. Chapter Three: To Volcano Island Spyro finally realized that it would take ''way too long to drag eleven people to Volcano Island by foot, so he had an idea. "I would say we should take the balloon, but I don't think it's big enough for all of us." Tails then walked towards Spyro. "Sure there is, Smile Dog, Rayman, Gill Grunt, and UC and ride in the balloon, and you, me, Tails, Flashwing, Sunburn, Ridley, and Drago can fly right by it." Spyro had never thought of that idea. "Great idea, Tails! Let's go get the balloon." At that point, Sunburn would do pretty much anything just to get the three off his back. Luckily, the group wasn't very far from the city. When they made it back to the city, Spyro pointed at his house. "Guys, you all wait here, I'll go get my balloon." Spyro then flew to his house to get his balloon, which had been located in a secret garage door on the side of the house that could only be opened by magic. Spyro pushed the balloon out his house and to the ground. "Jump in!" Rayman, Smile Dog, UC, and Gill Grunt climbed into the balloon. Spyro then used his magic to levitate the balloon off the ground before taking flight. Spyro and all of his friends were finally ''heading to Volcano Island. Spyro gazed over at Sunburn who was flying beside him. "Sunburn, you're the only one here who lives in Volcano Island, you lead the way." Sunburn nodded and flew to the direction of Volcano Island. Inside the balloon, Smile Dog and Gill Grunt were gazing down at the ground seeing how high they were. Gill Grunt swallowed deeply as he saw how high they were. Rayman and the UC were sitting in the middle being annoying. Rayman took out a rotten porkchop from his pocket and held it in front of the chimera. "Want one? You can pretend it's Porky Minch!" Rayman then laughed at his own joke. "Get it? Porkychops!" The UC then rolled his eyes. "Very funny." UC then grabbed the porkshop out of Rayman's hand and slurped in in one big bite, not feeling the slightest bit sick at the fact that it was a rotten porkchop stuck in Rayman's pocket for Eon knows how long. The bird sitting on top of the UC's head then chirped loudly. UC then got up and looked at the distance, and saw a large volcanic island from afar. "We're getting close." The balloon slowly floated towards Volcano Island, before landing on the hot volcanic ground. The four jumped out of the balloon, and waited for the flying Skylanders to land. Spyro landed on the ground and folded his wings, before turning to Ridley. "Ridley, do you know where Vec and Magiciano live?" Ridley nodded. "They live in Vecoline's Volcano, follow me." Ridley then ran to the giant volcano at the edge of the island. What made this volcano different from the others was that it was bigger, it was really, really, big, and had statues of Vecoline standing beside the entrance. Spyro then walked over to the entrance and knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood a black-feathered crow wearing a purple top hat with indigo swirls on it. It was Magiciano, a dual type Magic and Dark Element Skylander who was once a villain, but became good. "Hello, what brings you all here?" Magiciano spoke in a semi-monotone voice, his red and orange eyes shined in the light of the lava pools. Spyro walked up to him. "We're here to ask you and Vecoline about a prophecy." Magiciano nodded and opened the door wider. "Come in." The group then walked into the volcano, Magiciano flew to the living room and called for Vecoline. Vecoline came soaring down the stairs, before landing on the ground. Vecoline, the once-popular bald eagle was a Fire Skylander who looked like an ordinary bald eagle, except for his firey wings and tail feather. He had burns all over his body, from the fire on his body. Vecoline dipped his head at Spyro. "Hello, Spyro, I haven't seen you in quite a while." Spyro smiled. "Hello, Vec, we came here to ask you and Magiciano about a prophecy that I am dying to know more about. Does this ring any bells to you?" Spyro then quoted from Ignitus. "There is a prophecy, that one day a group of great heroes will release the three Creators from their Protoon prison, the prophecy had spread throughout Skylands for thousands of years, but many do believe it will come true." Vecoline then gasped. "I thought me and Magiciano were the only ones aware of the prophecy!" Spyro's eyes widened. "You know about it!?" Vecoline then flew up to a bookshelf and pulled out a book with his beak, and searched through it. Vec then landed on the ground and showed the page to Spyro. Spyro read the page very closely. "''After the evil Panther King Arkday used his dark magic to seal the three Creators deep within the Great Protoon, a prophecy started to spread throughout the land of a group of heroes of the Elements would free the Creators after a great battle. The prophecy has been spread beyond the Glade of Dreams to many different lands as well, and many believe it will come true." "The prophecy states that the heroes who will free the Creators are of each of the Elements of the Universe." "For Magic, the purple dragon born in the Year of the Dragon. For Undead, the escaped lab rat canine from the land of animals. For Fire, the bird-reptile who's egg hatched in the heart of a volcano. For Water, the fish-creature who lost a loved one. For Dark, the once-villain who shrunk in size. For Tech, the insane gold-lover who is as mysterious as he is hilarious. For Earth, the gem-lover who appeared from a shooting star. For Air, the Chimera kitsune from a different world. For Spirit, the pink reptile of the purple dragon's past. And for Life, the ninja with quick instincts." Spyro couldn't believe it. He had actually found the full prophecy. "Vecoline, Magiciano, can I borrow this book?" Vec and Magiciano nodded. Vec then peered over and saw the Ultimate Chimera happily eating more rotten porkchops from Rayman's hand. Vecoline screeched. "WHY IS THAT RED THING ''HERE!?" Smile Dog glared at Vec. "Wow, you sound like Spyro when I try to get Rayman to come with us on our trips." Vecoline ignored Smile Dog and walked towards the UC. The chimera rolled his eyes. "Hey Vec, you know ''why ''you aren't popular anymore? Because of your attitude, you were ''so cocky and high on yourself, you thought that you could do anything, and that you were some kind of god or something." Vec screeched. "ALL LIES!" Vec then flew up and tackled the UC, causing him to land on his back, before getting back up. Rayman and Smile Dog then sat in a chair with some popcorn, staring at the fight The UC and Vecoline bickered and clawed at each other. The UC snapped his huge jaw at the bald eagle, growling, before leaping up and attacking Vec. Drago then flew up to the UC and reached his paw in between his small purple wings, and pressed the gray button. The UC then collapsed motionless. "Off buttons. They always come in handy." Magiciano then helped Vec off the floor. "We are so so so sorry that you all had to see that." Drago then grabbed the UC by his hind leg and started to drag him out the door. Chapter Four: End Spyro and his friends then left Volcano Island and headed back to the Willow Woods City. Drago then pressed the UC's button again and he turned back on. "What happened?" Drago rolled his eyes. "You and Vec were going head-to-head...again." Spyro clutched the book Vec gave him under his wing. "I'm going to read this tomorrow, you guys have a great night." Spyro then grabbed the book with his mouth and flew to his house. The UC then shoved his paw in Rayman's pocket, searching for more rotten porkchops. "No, UC, I don't have any more." The UC then frowned before walking back towards Ridley and Drago, who were starting to walk home. END Category:Evilrainbow Category:Fan idea Category:Fan Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers